oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 20
Chapter 20 is the twentieth chapter of Oresama Teacher. Cover Image All of the characters introduced thus far dressed in summer kimonos across a two-page colour spread. Short Summary Hayasaka seems suspicious the next day, and asks Kurosaki Mafuyu (dressed as Natsuo) to get something for him. However, when he gets to the classroom to retrieve the item, he is knocked out by the Yojimbo Club. Waking up in a classroom, tied up, he wonders what the club has done with Hayasaka, and realizes that he is in danger. She escapes and heads to the old school building, where she finds Hayasaka lying on the floor and other Yojimbo Club members standing over him. In rage, she quickly defeats them and tells them to get their leader. Long Summary Mafuyu tells Takaomi she is worried about Hayasaka. He tells her she shouldn't try to be a guardian to him, even though she can't stand to see him hurt himself. She wonders if it's wrong that she wants to protect him. Long after that, Hayasaka reads a letter with a worried face as Natsuo comes to ask if he's going home soon. He asks Natsuo to get his bag for him. When Mafuyu arrives at the classroom, she remembers to get her textbook for homework. While searching for it, something hits her on her head. Next thing she knows, she sees the yojimbo club, saying they caught the wrong person. An underling tells her that they thought Natsuo was Mafuyu. Mafuyu scolds them for thinking a boy was a girl, even with an obvious difference of uniform. He says they thought it was Mafuyu because Natsuo was at her desk. Then, the leader then says Natsuo is probably Hayasaka and Mafuyu's friend, as a result a valuable hostage. After answering a phone call, he asks his underlings to play with Natsuo. Mafuyu sees they mean it literally when they pull out some game sets. She yells for the leader to come, who does little to help the matter. As they play their games, Mafuyu's thoughts drift to Hayasaka. Then she realizes Hayasaka is alone. She finds a way to escape, though it is so scary she almost doesn't want to do. But she is urged by Hayasaka to do it. Summing up all her courage, she kicks her feet forward and shatters the window panes. She lands on her feet painfully, grabs a piece of fallen glass, and cuts the rope. The leader knows Natsuo was scared, and that a trick like that would have killed a person. He notes that Natsuo did it all for a friend. Then, her heart throbbing and her panting, she reaches the old school building to find a worn out Hayasaka and three other boys. She drops to her knees and finds a note. Reading its mention of her, she feels she was holding Hayasaka back. She hits all three of the boys who beat him and tells one to call his entire club over. Characters * Kurosaki Mafuyu * Saeki Takaomi * Hayasaka Category:Chapters